Stowaways
by ItachiDream
Summary: The avtar's ship is porting on Earth for a week before it leaves for Alwas. What happens when a certain stowaway prince bumps into a certain mechanic who's also planning on stowing away?So this is the actual Stowaway fanfic and not a preview.Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! And thanks for everyone who reviewed the preview! I would also like to wait to get a few reviews before I post chapter 2 as well. I need to know that I'm not just writing this to an empty audience. Anyway, hopes you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.**

**Chapter 1**

**Nourasia**

**Aikka's POV**

There it was, the Avatar's ship. If I am not mistaken, it's next and last stop before Alwas is Earth. It will port there for one week. Once that week ends, everyone who is entering the Great Race will return to the ship and be brought to Alwas, I must also sneak back on before it departs from Earth. There is no way I'm going to be left to wave at people, sign papers, and be the image of the "perfect" prince here on Nourasia while my fencing teacher is off on a grand adventure that I have only been a part of in my dreams. Plus, if I have to join Princess Kanna on one more of her garden walks, I'll probably let the Crogs kill me just to end the torment.

**Flashback**

"My dear prince," Kanna grinned widely, not a good sign, "lets have the theme of our wedding be flowers!"

"Flowers?!" what the hell was with this girls obsession with flowers and other girly stuff!

"Not just any regular flowers, no, exotic and rare flowers! Even our outfits will be decorated with flowers!" No, no! She's already on one of her wedding fantasies! "Oh, and the palace, as well as our marriage bed, must also be decorated with flowers! And then so we never forget about our beautiful wedding, we'll keep the flower decorations up, as well as name all of our pets and children after our favorite flowers! What do you think Aikkeypoo?"

**End of Flashback**

Who the hell gave her the idea that I could be called Aikkeypoo?! Oh no, don't tell me she's been watching more of those earth movies! How a civilization only entertainment be "romantic movies" as Kanna calls them, though I find nothing romantic about them, be able to still call them selves and advance specie I will never know." Just forget about it Aikka, you'll soon be away from her and that horrible arrange marriage soon enough. It was time to sneak on board. Thanks to the creators for the night's cloak, without it, I could not guarantee that I would be able to sneak inside. I am now on, I should have enough food and water until we reach Earth, once we arrive there and everyone else has got off, I'll then sneak off as well to restock on supplies. Easy enough. Wait; WHERE THE HELL DID MY SACK OF MONEY GO?! I have to go back and get it before we…

We already left? Oh well, I guess I'll have to think of a plan to steal some food while I curse myself for my stupidity. What was it that one of the men in another of Kanna's movie does when he "screwed up"? Ah yes.

BAM! Perhaps hitting my head against the wall to punish myself wasn't the smartest idea.

* * *

**Earth**

**Eva's POV**

Damn it! Why the hell did dad have to give all the mechanics the week off now?! I know he said it had to do with the Great Race, but that's even more of a reason why he shouldn't, this could be the opportunity to prove myself to him! I glanced over at the Avatar's ship and sighed. I saw some people loading up some of the supplies when an idea began to form.

Well, if Don Wei doesn't want me to work as a mechanic on Earth, maybe I could get away with being a mechanic on Alwas. Eva Wei, you are a genius! If I want to prove to my dad just what I can do, I'll have to stowaway to get my chance!

I began to examine the ship while no one was loading anything in it. Come on, there has to be a way in somewhere. Aha! A back opening, now I just have to see what's inside so I can hide myself and then…

BAM! I fell flat on my back. I didn't expect anyone to still be on. "Are you alright?" the person I bumped into asked. He was a Nourasian, I would say about my age. He offered me his hand and helped pull me up.

"Thanks, um sorry about that."

"What are you doing wondering around the ship when no one is around?" he asked. Damn it! If he finds out I'm planning on stowing away, he might… Wait, why is he still on board?

"Good question, I can ask you the same thing." I smirked. He looked completely dumb strucked.

"Well, I, you see." I then noticed that he had a bag with a little bit of food and some clothes inside.

"Wait, are you a stowaway?"

"What?! Of course not, why would I need to do something so irresponsible like that?!"

"Because you have a bag filled with food and clothes, as well as you're sneaking off the ship through a back entrance while you suspected no one else was around."

"Well, you see, you are correct." He sighed in defeat, "I am Prince Aikka of Nourasia, my parents didn't want me to be apart of the race because I am to inherit the crown. For my whole life I wanted to escape the same boring routine and go on a grand adventure. As well as get away from my fairy tail paranoid fiancé, I still can't believe my parents chose her of all people."

"Interesting. Do you by any chance have a plan to get back on the ship at the end of the week?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm not going to turn you in, in fact I'm going to help you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm also planning on stowing aboard before the ship departs. My name's Eva, my father abandoned me and left me at a horrible boarding school. I escaped a few months ago and showed up at my dad's business, the same one that's competing in the Great Race, but he didn't even recognize me. So I told him my name was Molly and have been working for him as a mechanic since then, until this week when he doesn't want me interfering with the race at all."

"I'm sorry that you have suffered so much, and thank you for agreeing to assist me."

"No problem. Now come on."

"Wait where are we going?"

"A friend of my mom owns a small fashion business we need to get you some new clothes so you blend in better, plus, we can't wonder around here, some one might see us."

**So what did you think? You know how to tell me, just press that green and white review button.**

**So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

**IMPORTANT/GREAT NEWS FOR OBAN STAR RACERS FANS:**

**IF YOU'RE AN OBAN STAR RACER FAN, AND LIKE TO/WANT TO COSPLAY, I'M STARTING AN OBAN COSPLAY CLUB ON MY D.A. ACCOUNT (though I will get a new one for the club if enough people join). YOU CAN COSPLAY AS ANYONE FROM THE SERIES, HELL, YOU CAN EVEN COSPLAY AS ONE OF THE RACERS THAT DOESN'T HAVE A NAME BUT KEEP SHOWING UP ON ALWAS OR ONE OF THE STUDENTS FROM EVA'S SCHOOL! I'M GOING TO COSPLAY AS EVA/MOLLY, BUT I DON'T MIND OTHERS COSPLAYING AS HER AS WELL. BUT IF THERE'S AT LEAST 3-5 PERSON FOR ONE COSPLAY, PLEASE CONSIDER COSPLAYING AS ONE OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS. HOPE YOU JOIN, AND YOU CAN GO TO MY D.A. ACCOUNT (the link's on my profile) FOR MORE INFORMATION.**

Chapter 2

**Aikka's POV**

Eva was pulling me through the busy streets of the city. The buildings were so much taller than the ones on Nourasia. And the clothing was also very different than that of the Nourasian style.

"Here we are!" Eva grinned. We were standing in front of a tall large building, smaller than most of the others surrounding it, but still quite large. There were displays of different types of clothing in the windows. "Come on Aikka, we can't stand out here all day." She laughed as she pulled me in. I like her laugh; it's more calm and real than that of Kanna's. "Hey Samantha! I got a friend who's in desperate need of your clothes."

"Is that so?" A woman said as she walked towards us. She had short red hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless blouse and green pants that went down to her knees. "So who's your friend Eva?"

"This is Aikka. He's going to help me get my dad to notice me."

"Sweetie, I wish you wouldn't go after him. You know that I don't mind you staying in the hotel room for free; I even want to get you a nice house when you're eighteen. You're more suited to be in the fashion industry than as a mechanic, and there's no way that he'll ever promote you to a racer, so maybe you should yet it go."

"I know what you're saying, but I can't, not now. I promise that if he doesn't accept me by the time I turn eighteen I'll forget all about him and follow a different career than that of a mechanic. I promise."

"Fine," the women Samantha sighed, "I guess that will have to do for now. So what type of clothes are you looking for?" she was looking at me.

"Anything so he can blend in more." Eva answered.

"Alright! I know of the perfect outfits that will look fantastic on you!" For the next twenty minutes I tried on the clothes that Samantha handed me. It was defiantly a lot easier and faster than when Kanna would buy me clothes, it was even sorta fun this time. Eva also tried on outfits but she was doing it to be funny. "I think that these clothes should be enough." Samantha grinned.

"I'm terribly sorry I don't have any money on me, but I swear after I get to Alwas I will…"

"Don't worry about it kid. Think of it as a thank you gift for being Eva's friend and helping her out."

"Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it, I just wish there were more boys as sweet as you. The business world would be a hell of a lot easier. Now you guys better come back to say goodbye to me before you leave for Alwas you hear. Have fun you two!" She smiled as we were leaving.

"So Aikka, what did you think of Samantha?" Eva asked.

"She reminded me of my mother quite a bit."

"Why's that?"

"She's kind, wise, successful, beautiful…"

"No wonder she liked you so much!" she laughed.

"Well, she seems like she would be a good mother, and when I think of the ideal mother, those are the things I think about."

"You're right, that's one of the reasons why I like Samantha so much, she reminds me of the mom I lost." Tears were begging to form in her eyes.

"Eva, are you alright?"

"That's how it all started." She cried, "My mom was a famous racer, and during one of her races her ship exploded. My father then abandoned me at the horrible boarding school when I needed him the most." So that's why she doesn't just go to live with her mother.

"Eva, I'm sorry for what has happened to you." I began to hug her; she soon began to calm down.

"I'm sorry for that, I know that a prince isn't probably interested in the sob story of some earth girl." She smiled.

"No, I like how you can trust me enough to tell me something like that."

"Thanks, by the way, do you eat meat?"

"Um yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking of ordering pizza for dinner and I wasn't sure whether or not you would eat the pepperoni."

"Thank you for asking, but what's a pizza?"

"Gasp! My dear prince, do you know so little that you have not even ventured far enough to have a slice of the divine gift bestowed upon us humble humans?" I began to laugh, in the sort time that I've known Eva, my usual not caring mood has changed to something more light and fun.

"So how do you intend on getting us this pizza, oh wise one." I bowed while trying not to burst out laughing.

"Simple pupil, I will use this magical device called a cell phone to order some. Then if the great ones find us worthy of such a blessing, it will be delivered to our hotel room." I burst out laughing, it was impossible for me to hold it in anymore. I am now thankful that my father refused to let me be apart of the Great Race, if I was with master Canaan, master Kunai, and mistress Sarhing, and the other competitors, I would have never been able to meet Eva. I watched her as she ordered the pizza through her cell phone. If it wasn't for Kanna's horrible movies, I would probably think it were magic. "So I ordered a small pepperoni pizza. Sounds good?"

"Since I have never tasted pizza before, I'll have to rely on you for that answer."

"Then it's good!" We stopped walking in front of another building. This one was far taller than that of Samantha's store. "This is the hotel that Samantha's husband owns, they let me stay in one of the first class suites for free." She informed me as we walked inside. The main lobby had a small chandelier, red diamond patterns on the carpet, a small fountain in the middle, and a few seats scattered around. Eva lead me to one of the elevators, yet another thing I would think was magic if it hasn't been for those horrible movies.

"Eva, why does the numbers skip over thirteen?"

"Oh, that's because some humans even to this day believe the number thirteen is cursed so normally it's skipped over when you're on an elevator." We got off on the fifthteenth floor. I followed Eva down the hall to on of the rooms. There was a small machine on the door where she slid a plastic card into and the out of, she then opened the door when green lights appeared on the machine. "So Aikka, what do you think?" I looked around, there was a black couch placed in front of a large screen, a t.v. I believe Kanna calls them; there was a small kitchen, one bathroom, and one bedroom.

"It is quite different than those I've seen on Nourasia. I defiantly like it." I smiled.

Knock, knock. "Pizza delivery for an Eva Smith." Over opened the door for the man wearing an orange and blue uniform holding a thin box. "That will be $6.75."

"Here you go."

"Thank you, have a good night." Wait, why did the man called her Eva Smith instead of Eva Wei?

"Um Eva, why did that man called you be a different last name?"

"It's simple, I ran away from boarding school so if I used my real last name the police could find me and send me back there. Samantha and her husband knows about the situation so they let me use their last name to get around."

"I see."

"Yep, so how about we eat this pizza and watch some Soul Eater? I'll pour the soda."

"Wait, so you mean we are going to watch it on the t.v.?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Kanna loves earth entertainment, in other words t.v., but it's always those horrible romance shows and movies. I appreciate everything you've done for me but I don't think I could return to that again." She began laughing, "What's so funny?"

"I don't think I've ever met someone so against romance movies than you! You made it sound like it was invented to torture people."

"Does that mean we're going to watch it?"

"No! Sometimes I don't mind watching them but that's not really my type of show. So you can relax prince, those aren't the only things we watch. And Soul Eater especially isn't a romance series."

"Then what is it?"

"You'll see." An evil grin spread across her face.

**2 hours later**

"I can't believe how incredibly pointless that battle was!" I laughed. In the past tow hours we were able to watch six episodes. We just finished watching the one when Death the Kid shows up at Shibusen for his first day of school. Eva got up.

"Well, it's 10:30, we should probably go to bed. Do you mind sleeping on the couch by any chance?"

"Of course not, thank you so much for what you have done for me."

"No problem, you needed some clothes to fit in, food's a necessity and I couldn't just let you sleep on the streets. Well, goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight." Eva, she's such an angel, not even realizing that she gave me so much more than just those things. I am truly in her debt, and I have no idea what I could do for her in return. Hopefully I'll think of something tomorrow.

**Please Review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

**Hey everyone, I appreciate the reviews, but seeing that I got 1 review for ch.1, and 2 reviews for ch.2, I decided that I won't post ch.4 till I have at least 4 reviews. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**Nourasia**

**Queen Nori's POV**

I was pacing through the throne room. Where could my precious son be?! I know that he doesn't want to marry princess Kanna, and I also know that he was disappointed when he couldn't be a part of the Great Race, but I wish that he had talked to me about it instead of running away! Oh please great creators, bring my son back home to us safely.

"Nori, my dearest, you should get some rest." My husband, King Lao suggested, "We will find him, he could not have gone far."

"Wait! Have anyone contacted Canaan since he left on the Avatar's ship?"

"My dearest, what are you suggesting?"

"He was upset when he was forbidden to assist with the Great Race. Though I wish not to think that he would leave his home planet, perhaps the idea of an adventure was too much for him."

"Lady Izuni! Get us in contact with Master Canaan immediately!"

* * *

**Earth**

**Eva's POV**

Nothing like a hot shower to relax a person. I still can't believe how sweet Aikka is; he's preparing one of his home dishes for breakfast for us. Samantha's husband, Freddy as I call him, dropped off a basket filled with different types of food from Nourasia after Samantha told him about Aikka. I put on a pair of ripped jeans, as well as a blue camouflage tang top that said "Bad Ass".

I walked out of the bathroom and was immediately hit with the scent of well-mixed herbs with a bit of salt to it. "That smells amazing!" I said as I looked at the stew.

"Thank you. When I was younger I used to watch the head chef in the palace prepare different meals, he gave me a few of the recipes so if I ever wanted to try it myself. But being a prince, I never actually got the opportunity to."

"Well I'm also glad that you get to, I'm practically drooling just looking at it!" he laughed a bit.

"Well, here you go." He put some on a plate and handed it to me, he then got some for himself and we both sat down. I was right, it was freakin delicious! It had some salt, quite a bit of vinegar, a few vegetables, kinda like tomatoes and potatoes, and a variety of herbs.

"Thanks!"

"I am glad that you enjoyed it."

Knock, knock. "Eva, open up!" it was Samantha.

"Samantha, what's going on?"

"Here's some money, go take Aikka to the carnival and stay away from the hotel till I call and say it's safe."

"Did something bad happen?!"

"Depends on how you look at it. King Lao has noticed Aikka's disappearance and contacted one of the Nourasians here thinking he might have stowed away on the Avatar's ship, which we know he did. Turns out that they're staying at this hotel. They're searching the hotel to see if you're hiding here somewhere. Look, the bag of stuff that you brought with you from Nourasia can go into the trunk of my car. I also suggest that we get rid of the basket and food you made for breakfast."

"I deeply regret causing you so much trouble." Aikka bowed.

"Don't worry about it kid. Let me suggest that you wear the baseball cap, black shirt with the gray jacket, as well as the black jeans." Aikka immediately changed in the bathroom. "By the way, you'll have to take the elevator that goes to the laundry room, no ones down there yet, there's an exit that leads into the street. None of the Nourasians think that you would be in an elevator, so you should be fine taking it." She then left.

"Aikka, do you got your bag?"

"Yes."

"Okay than lets…"

Beep, beep. "It's a text from Samantha, it says they're almost at this room."

"What?"

"Put the bag under the couch and don't push me away when they come in!"

"Alright, but what are you?"

"They're here, now!" I then…

**Canaan's POV**

I still can't believe that Aikka would stowaway. Why couldn't he have just obeyed his father's order!

"I understand why it's important to check the hotel but I'm telling you your prince will not be in my niece's room!" the hotel manager went on.

"Then there should be nothing wrong checking her room." Master Kunai said rather coldly. I'm not sure exactly what we were expecting when we opened the door, but it certainly wasn't this! A female teenage human was making out with a male teenage Nourasian! He had his arms tightly wrapped around her; it's at least comforting to know that Prince Aikka wouldn't do anything as scandalous as that!

"Oh, hi Freddy." The girl blushed, "You remember my friend Jacob from school. Oh, that's right I forgot that you haven't met him yet. You see he transferred to my school last month and we sorta just fell in love. So see, I really did have a good reason for missing class lately!"

"I am quite sorry for this," The manager apologized to us, "but I will have to catch up will you later, for it seems that I must have a talk with my niece and her 'friend'." After we had made quite a distance between that room, and us I finally spoke up.

"Lets never speak of that again."

**Aikka's POV**

I was still in shock from the kiss. It was, it was, it was beautiful. It felt right, like it was meant to be. Though from the look on Canaan's face, he certainly didn't think so. By why should I care about what they think? But what Freddy thought of our performance was another thing.

"Good job!" he grinned, "Eva, I knew you were fast on your feet but that was pure genius!" Wait, so he wasn't going to kill me and I got to kiss Eva.

"Thanks Freddy, but we should get going now. See you later." Eva laughed as we left for the elevator. "So Aikka, what did you think?"

"Think of what?" I blushed.

"Of our fake out make out."

"What did you call it?"

"Fake out make out, I heard it on Danny Phantom. So what did you think?"

"Um, it was nice. And you?"

"You're a good kisser prince."

"Well, um…"

"Here's the laundry room, come on!" She laughed as she pulled me into the crowded street.

"Where are we going?"

"To the carnival!" Wait, what's a carnival?

* * *

**At the Carnival**

There are so many rides, as Eva calls them. We were now playing one of the games. To win, you had to be able to make a bull's eye using a bow and arrow within three shots, the quicker you hit it, the bigger the prize. Eva was having no luck with it.

"Eva, how about you let me try?"

"Sorry kid, but she doesn't have enough money to go for another round." The man laughed, he was greasy, pretty old, and smelled of alcohol, "but I'll tell you what girly, give me the key and address to your apartment for tonight and I could give you a prize." That bastard! How dare he?

"You freak!" Eva yelled at him. He just continued to laugh. I noticed how the target was being held up; it was tied to a rope hanging from the ceiling.

"Excuse me, how about this instead," I pulled out my crown from the bag, "you see this here, pure unseina, I believe it is called gold on earth, I will still give you the quarter, but instead of the target just staying in place you can spin it so it's harder to hit, and if I do not hit the bull's eye in three tries, you get to keep this trinket. Is it a deal?"

"Wait, Aikka, that's your…"

"Deal." The man grinned, "You'll never make it though." He began to spin it. If I paid attention to the target, I will begin to see the colors no matter which way it's facing, but if I pay close attention to the rope, I can figure out how long it takes to spin. Wait for it, and, RELEASH! "How the hell did you do that?!"

"That wasn't part of the deal. Now which prize did you want to win Eva?"

"The tiger backpack!"

"You heard her, the tiger backpack please."

"No way, you only gave me a quarter!"

"Yes, but I still have the bow and two arrows in my hands, and as you just saw, I can use them to their fullest potential. Do you really want to pick a fight with me?"

"Uh, here. Take your stupid tiger backpack! There will be plenty of more costumers!"

"So Eva, do you like it?"

"Yep! Thanks Aikka."

"It was my pleasure."

_Never Say Never, Never gonna stop us now!_

"It's my cell. Hey Samantha, aha, okay, cool! Talk to you later."

"What was that about?"

"She says it's okay to go back to the room now."

"Well, it has been a long day."

"It's also been a fun day!"

"Indeed, let gets going I guess."

**Once again, seeing that I got 1 review for ch.1, and 2 reviews for ch.2, I decided that I won't post ch.4 till I have at least 4 reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

**To everyone who's been reviewing, thank you so much. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Eva's POV**

So I have five days left to show Aikka around. Todays plan is the beach! I haven't been there for so long. We're now sitting on the bus. Wait, did I remember everything? I have my camera, my video camera, basket of sandwiches, friend chicken, and French fries, a cooler with soda and water, two towels, a beach blanket, an umbrella, sunglasses, extra clothes, swimsuit, sun tan lotion, my boom box, and Aikka of course. Yeah, I got everything.

"Arriving at Blue Nose Beach."

"That's our stop Aikka." We watched as the bus left, "Looks like we're the only ones to come."

"Is that bad?"

"Nope, in fact it's great cause then we don't have to worry about running into people, getting Frisbees throne at us, and little kids crying, not that I can't understand that children cry, it's just that it disturbs the relaxing process."

"Well, it's my first time so I'm willing to give it a try either way."

"Another good thing about no one else being here is that we don't have to worry about someone recognizing you. Now lets head to the changing rooms." I wonder what swimsuit Samantha gave Aikka. Wait, what if she gave him a speedo?! I would have freakin heart attack if I saw him like that. I know I haven't known him that long but come on, he's without a doubt hot, kind, smart, clever, talented, and respects me instead of trying to steal kisses from me while I'm defenseless like some of the guys at the boarding school did! Well, not all of them were like that at least. Especially not Firo.

**Flashback**

It's all right Eva, he's probably busy. That's why he won't call you even on your thirteenth birthday.

Bonk. "Who the hell just threw something at me?!"

"That would be me." A boy laughed.

"Oh, Firo." I blushed, I don't have a crush on him or anything, but he's sorta like a big brother to me.

"Sorry about that Eva, but you were getting lost in your thoughts again. We can't have that on your birthday now, can we."

"Maybe so, but you didn't have to throw something at me! Why can't you be a bit more low profile like the other guys?"

"You mean like the guys who tried to rape you yesterday?" Damn it! I thought he forgot about that. "Come on, lets go."

We were sitting on the roof of the school, watching the sunset. Firo's mom sent us a small cake for my birthday. "Look," I sighed, "I am happy that you're not like the other guys, I really am."

"I know, it's just, well you just have to be careful. There are a lot of cruel people in this world, and although I've been able to keep those guys in line, I won't be able to do that forever."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a year older than you, so there will be a year when I won't be able to go to school with you. And even if I did end up staying with you forever, I won't be able to fight off everyone that tries to hurt you, hell, I doubt I could fight everyone who tries to hurt me. The truth of the matter is that…"

**End of Flashback**

"Eva!" Aikka called, "Are you almost done in there?" I almost forgot about Aikka for a sec. Well, better not keep him waiting any longer. "There you are!"

"Hey Aikka!" He was wearing swim sorts, good, I'm not sure how fast an ambulance would reach us out here if I were to faint, and get a bloody nose, and a heart attack, and die. Wait, why was he blushing? I know I'm wearing a bikini, but my body isn't that attracted. Is it? "Am I attracted?"

"What?!"

"Well I was just wondering, that's all."

"To be truthful, um, yes, you are very attractive." He was blushing even harder now.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do." I started to hug him.

"That's soooo sweet! You're so nice Aikka. Even my friend Firo made fun of me from time to time because I had small boobs. It's nice to know not all guys are jerk."

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

I can't believe I'm at the beach, with some pretty good-looking Azulan girls I might add. (Azulan are the species that were the doctors on Alwas) "Hey Jordan," Stan yell, "catch!" he said as he threw a Frisbee. It went behind the rocks. "Jordan! That was our only one."

"Don't worry, I'll go get it." I began to climb over the rocks. Now where is that Frisbee, I got to the other side with ease. Hey there's the Frisbee, in the air still, coming in this direction, heading towards…

BONG! Heading towards my head, it's all right I'm strong; something like a Frisbee won't bring me down.

Bang!

"Are you alright?" I heard a girl's voice.

"Five more minutes mommy."

"Um, I'm not your mom." I slowly began to open my eyes to see a girl with red eyes, red and black hair, and a red star and stripe on the sides of her face. She was kinda cute.

"Hi."

"Don't worry Aikka, he's okay."

"Wait, where am I?"

"Blue Nose Beach. I sorta ran into you, sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I then saw a young Nourasian guy walk up to us. I immediately pushed the girl behind me, "If you want her, you're going to have to go through me."

Bonk! "Why the hell did you hit me in the back of my head? I'm trying to protect you!"

"Aikka's my friend, got it!"

"But they're allies with the Crogs!"

"So, we're allies with the Phils!"

"What's wrong with the Phils!"

"Jordan!" Koji called, "How about you and your friends come to this side!"

* * *

**Eva's POV**

So far these guys are okay. They're not like Jordan at least. I talked to Koji and Stan about mechanics and such. Rick and Rush were very friendly. Para-dice scares me. Jordan's an idiot. Right now I'm sitting next to Aikka talking about what we would do for the next four days.

"Hey Molly!" I almost forgot that I gave them that fake name, but Rick knows my dad.

"What is it Jordan?" I groaned.

"How about a race?"

"Fine. From where to where?"

"From your beach blanket to the other side of the beach and then back."

"Over or around the rocks?"

"Over."

"You're on! Come on Aikka"

"Very well, just be prepared to be disappointed princess."

"On your marks," Rush said, "get set, go!" we all started at the same pace, but as we got closer to the rocks Rick and Aikka took the lead, leaving Koji, Stan, Jordan, and I behind. Jordan reached third on the rocks with me right behind. We all made it to the other side of the island and were now running back. We were at the rocks again. Jordan, Aikka, and Rick were beginning to slow down. It's my chance to take the lead. I crawled closer to the side near the water seeing that the rocks on that side are easier to climb, I passed Jordan when I laughed, "You better watch out Aikka, you're slowing down!"

"Molly, don't!" he didn't have to say anymore. The rocks were wet from being closer to the water. I tried to keep a grip, but I couldn't I fell. "Molly!" I heard everyone scream, but it sounded so distant. Maybe I was already dieing before I even hit the water. From where the sun once was there was now a shadow. Perhaps it was the grim reaper to claim his new prize. I felt his arms beginning to wrap around my body, it felt nice. Was it supposed to feel like this? I felt his arms tighten when I hit the water. It went black.

**Surprised? Would you like to know who or what was the mysterious shadow?**

**And what's Aikka's thought on Eva's falling? Well to find out, you'll have to review for me to post the next chapter.**


End file.
